<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We'll Walk Tall - Reunion by YXxXxXY</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24846844">We'll Walk Tall - Reunion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY'>YXxXxXY</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>We'll Walk Tall [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>FFXV - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dead reader, Female Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:35:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24846844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Before we begin, I wrote this before I realized that the camping seen wasn’t in fact where all the guys died – that it was actually before they had entered Insomnia. What do I have to say for myself? Whoops, my bad.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chocobros/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>We'll Walk Tall [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We'll Walk Tall - Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Before we begin, I wrote this before I realized that the camping seen wasn’t in fact where all the guys died – that it was actually before they had entered Insomnia. What do I have to say for myself? Whoops, my bad.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How long has it been, since we were all around a fire like this?” (Y/n) said, a soft smile tugging at her lips. The four men situated around her all had their eyes cast to the ground.</p><p>“You’ve all grown …” she was the only one who spoke, as the others were trying their damnedest to keep the tears at bay.</p><p>“I’ve missed you all,” her eyes turned from the fire to her companions, letting them rest on each man and drink in their appearances. Unbidden, tears sprung up in her eyes and she was quick to wipe them away.</p><p>“I-I’m sorry, guys,” she choked out as she began to sob uncontrollably. The blond quickly rose from his chair, enveloping the woman in his arms. His tears had been falling ever since he saw the woman, and now he let them fall freely.</p><p>“It’s alright, (y/n),” he muttered into her shoulder. He could feel her smiling against his shoulder before she pulled away. Resting a hand on the blond’s cheek, she smiled.</p><p>“I’m so, so proud of you all,” she said, more tears running down her already wet cheeks.</p><p>“I’m proud of you, Noct. You saved them – you saved them all! You did it!” The black-haired man nodded, ducking his head in an attempt to keep her from seeing his tears. She then turned to the two scarred men.</p><p>“Ignis, you’ve done great at keeping Noct safe. I’m so glad … Thank you, Iggy, Gladio, for keeping my brother alive all this time.” Two more nods. Then she turned to the blond before her.</p><p>“Prom, I’m most proud of you … I’m glad you were able to-to –” she was cut off as she began sobbing once more, and Prompto rubbed her back. She smiled again, wiping away the tears and looking him in the eyes.</p><p>“I’m so proud, Prom,” she finished. Then all four turned to their king – to Noctis – waiting for any final remarks.</p><p>“… What … can I say?”</p><p>“You guys …</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>… are the best.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>